The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a process for producing the same, and more particularly to a technology effectively applicable to the manufacture of a semiconductor device having a tape carrier package (called the TCP).
A TCP, a TSOP (Thin Small Outline Package), a TSOJ (Thin Small Outline J-Lead Package) and a TQFP (Thin Quad Flat Package) are well known as LSI packages with which thin semiconductor devices such as IC cards are mounted. Above all, the TCP formed by mounting a semiconductor chip on a thin tape made of insulating material such as polyimide is usable for realizing an extra-thin LSI package because the thickness of resin with which the semiconductor chip in encapsulated is reducible.
A process for making such a TCP comprises the steps of placing a semiconductor chip in a device hole of an insulating tape with leads formed on one side, bonding one end portion (inner lead portion) of each lead to a bump electrode which is pre-formed on the major surface (element-forming side) of the semiconductor chip to electrically connect the lead and the semiconductor chip, encapsulating the semiconductor chip with resin by curing the potting resin applied onto the major surface of the semiconductor chip, cutting away the unnecessary portions of the insulating tape and the leads so that the other end portion (outer lead portion) of each lead can be mounted on a substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 57248/1991, for example, describes such a TPC.